


Skating Away

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Drabble, Ice Skating, M/M, Protective Cora Hale, Protective Derek, Protective Laura Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words skate, greeting and voucher.





	Skating Away

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. This week has the addition of the theme Family.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/173361714979/the-words-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-for)

It started out as such a good date.  One of the best, actually. Derek had managed to get  vouchers for the indoor ice skating rink, and it was a wonderful, sweet, even  _ romantic _ hour skating around holding hands.

But then Derek excused himself to go to the bathroom.  And fucking Matt showed up, bypassing greetings and heading straight into taunts.

“What’s the matter,  _ Stilinski.   _ Poor little boy with no family has to skate all by himself?”

Stiles flipped Matt off.

“He has family. Us.”

Stiles looked back to see Derek and his sisters standing as a unit, and he smiled.


End file.
